


Not A Perfect World

by LadyDrace



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a better world with King Arthur on the throne, but it's not quite perfect yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Perfect World

"He's beautiful, Arthur. Looks just like his father."

Merlin smiled as the infant grabbed his finger and blinked sleepily at the towering figure he presented over the cradle. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and smiled at the goofy look on Merlin's face, that appeared whenever he was presented with anything cute.

Without bitterness, Arthur mumbled: "Yeah. Lance will be thrilled."

Turning around to face his king, Merlin searched the noble face for any signs of unhappiness.

"Arthur," he said regretfully, "you can't be sure-"

The look Arthur sent him clearly said that he was being an idiot.

"Yeah, all right, I get it."

Looking back at the now sleeping baby with the incredible mop of black hair, Merlin asked quietly: "Are you sure you're all right with this?"

He would have expected Arthur to brush off the question, to make an offhand remark, and then just change the subject. What he didn't expect was to see Arthur smile affectionately at the boy and say in an almost dreamy sort of voice: "He's the heir to the throne, the Prince of Camelot and the son of two of the best people I have ever known. And I get to call him my son. Lancelot will never know such luxury."

Understanding, Merlin snuck his arm around Arthur's waist and leaned against him as the baby slept peacefully.

"How's Gwen?"

Arthur pressed against the lanky form of his court sorcerer and sighed. "Tired. Lance is with her now."

Merlin breathed in the smell of Arthur and thought aloud. “I wonder what kind of king he will be? Not being royal, I mean.”

To his surprise, Arthur chuckled.

“I'm sure it will only be an advantage. A king of the people. Literally.” Arthur's brow furrowed and his next words were darker. “I only wish I didn't have to hide this from him.”

Merlin put both arms around Arthur and said firmly: "It's not a perfect world, Arthur."

Burying his face in Merlin's shoulder, Arthur breathed deeply for a moment before replying: "No. If it was, the next king of Camelot would have Lancelot's name and you would have mine."

Going rigid, Merlin pulled away enough to look the king in the eye. “You... you're not serious?”

Giving him the old, familiar look of 'are you really that much of an idiot, Merlin?', Arthur frowned. “Honestly, Merlin. It's been fifteen years. You can't still doubt my... affections.”

Merlin blushed, just as he always did when he was insecure, even now when the whole realm knew him as a powerful sorcerer. “Well... no, but... giving me your name... that would be like... marriage!”

Again, Merlin received the idiot look, before Arthur pulled him close again.

“Yes, it would. But, as you say, it's 'not' a perfect world. Not yet anyway.”

Merlin's only answer was a tightening of his arms around Arthur's waist. In his crib, baby Galahad smacked his lips and slept on, promises of a brighter future teasing his destiny already.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tli . Thank you for whipping those pesky commas into shape and teaching me a few things! You ROCK!


End file.
